Ragnarok Odyssey
|image = File:RagnarokOdyssey.png |caption = What do you mean this game doesn't involve a sea god trolling a mortal's journey home? |developer = GameArts |publisher = GungHo Online Entertainment XSEED Games Marvelous USA |distributor = |director = |designer = |writer = |artist = |composer = |platform = PlayStation Vita PlayStation 3 |released = February 2, 2012 (Japan) August 16, 2012 (Taiwan) August 21, 2012 (Korea) October 30, 2012 (North America) February 20, 2013 (Europe) Ace August 29, 2013 (Japan) August 29, 2013 (Taiwan) April 1, 2014 (North America) April 30, 2014 (Europe) |genre = RPG, single-player, multi-player, online multi-player |ratings = }} (Japanese: ラグナロクオデッセイ) is a role-playing video game for the PlayStation Vita system. It is based on the universe of the MMORPG Ragnarok Online, containing many elements of Norse mythology. It was released in February 2012 within Japan, August 21, 2012 in South Korea, October 30, 2012 in North America and February 20, 2013 in Europe. An updated version called Ace has been released on PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3.Ragnarok Odyssey Ace Is an upgraded Release For PlayStation 3 And Vita 2013 Aug. 05 Gameplay is a real-time action RPG in similar vein to the series Monster Hunter. The game retains many elements typical of RPGs, such as item collecting, health and magic, item collecting/crafting, interaction with NPCs and a class system but no leveling system. Missions in Odyssey are received at guild halls and usually consist of collecting items or killing enemies. There are six interchangeable classes players may pick from; the Sword Warrior, Hammersmith, Mage, Assassin, Hunter and Cleric with their own individual advantages and weaknesses. Instead of a typical leveling system, Odyssey uses a Card System. Cards can be equipped to a character's clothing/armor to provide statistic boosts and class-specific abilities. Upgraded clothing/armor can have an increased Card Capacity and hence can equip higher cost/additional cards. Cards are found in shops or dropped by defeated enemies. Ace Ace is an updated version of developed for the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3. This new version of the game contains all the DLC from the original game, as well as new enemies, skills, dungeons HUD, gameplay balance adjustment and an extra episode after the ending. The first print copies of the game included various in-game bonus.Ragnarok Odyssey Ace Will Have Daily Quests And Other Tweaks 2013 Aug. 05Ragnarok Odyssey Ace Opens Doors To The New Yggdrasil Tower 2013 Aug. 05 It is also possible to import save data from the original game for use in Ace.Have Ragnarok Odyssey? Here's What You Can Import Into Ragnarok Odyssey Ace 2013 Aug. 05 The PlayStation Vita version was released on August 29, 2013 in Japan.Ragnarok Odyssey Ace And The Yggdrasil Tower Come To Vita On August 29 2013 Aug. 05 Composer Nobuo Uematsu contributed one new song for Ace.Nobuo Uematsu Composed A Song For Ragnarok Odyssey Ace 2013 Aug. 05 Reception Odyssey has received mixed but mostly positive reviews from critics with a Metacritic score, an average combination of reviews 66 out of 100.Ragnarok Odyssey for PlayStation Vita Reviews, Ratings, Credits and More - Metacritic 2012 Jan. 28 The most positive of reviews came from Destructoid's Jim Sterling who gave the game a 9/10.title=Review: Ragnarok Odyssey 2012 Jan. 28 Sterling praised the game's visuals, calling it the best looking Vita game to date, fast loading screens, customization, tight controls and subtle use of the touchscreen. Odyssey was given a 32/40 score in Famitsu.title=High Marks for Soul Calibur V and Ragnarok Odyssey in Famitsu 2012 Sept. 27 As of July 2012, has sold over 100,000 copies in Japan.Ragnarok Odyssey Tops 100,000 Units 2012 September 27 Ace sold 31,622 physical retail copies within the first week of release in Japan.Media Create Sales: 8/26/13 – 9/1/13 2013 Sept. 04 Media Ragnarok Odyssey - Gameplay Trailer - PS Vita Ragnarok Odyssey US Trailer 1 Ragnarok Odyssey Ace - E3 2013 Trailer References External links *Official Website (North America) *Official Website (Japan) Category:Licensed Media